Takuma Sakazaki
|-|Takuma= |-|Mr. Karate= Summary Takuma Sakazaki (タクマ・サカザキ; also written as 坂崎 拓馬, Sakazaki Takuma) is a character from both the Art of Fighting and The King of Fighters fighting game series. His distinguishing feature is an X-shaped scar on his right pectoral. He is also somewhat eccentric, donning his tengu mask and insisting he's Mr. Karate and delivering speeches that are supposed to rally morale, but often make him look silly. Takuma is the most established known Kyokugenryu Karate practitioner, and he is the only one in the discipline who can make full use of the discipline's most difficult moves. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | Unknown, at least Low 7-B Name: Takuma Sakazaki | Honki ni Natta "Serious" Mr. Karate Origin: Art of Fighting/King of Fighters Gender: Male Age: 50 years old Classification: Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Can deflect shots from the Zero Cannon, which had enough power to wipe out a city.) | Unknown, at least Small City level+ (Via various statements, his power was complimented by Ash and Awakened Saiki, Maxima notes his combat skills are radically different from Takuma's normal battle data) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Reacted and deflected Zero Cannon's beams calculated at Mach 800+) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small City Class+ | Unknown, at least Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ | Unknown, at least Small City level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with chi attacks. | Standard melee range, possibly hundreds of meters with chi attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable | His Tengu Mask Intelligence: Skilled combatant with decades of experience under his belt. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hakyokujin:' A counterattack where Takuma instantly warps next to his opponent after countering his opponent's attack. *'Ko'ou Ken:' Takuma performs a palm thrust that is a short ranged invisible projectile. *'Ryuuko Ranbu:' Takuma dashes towards his opponent and unleashes a combo of punches and kicks, finishing with a Haou Shikou Ken of varying power. *'Haou Shikou Ken:' Takuma gathers energy in his palms and shoots a large chi blast. *'Kosatsu Jin:' Takuma readies himself and instantly counters his foe's attacks with a powerful karate chop. *'Kyokugen Kohou:' Takuma will execute a fire-doused uppercut that has a vertical incline. *'Built Upper:' Takuma uppercuts his opponent and carries him high into the air, then proceeds to crash him down to the ground with a very powerful karate chop. *'Kishin Sanga Geki:' Takuma will generate a significant amount of energy rushes toward his opponent with a punch. Afterward, he generates a large amount of energy all over his body which seems to take shape of the Tengu, a Japanese folklore creature, delivers a devastating punch. Key: Takuma | Mr. Karate Note: Honki ni Natta Mr. Karate wears a darker gi and his tengu mask sports longer hair and nose, complete with glowing eyes. How Mr. Karate attains this "form" or status is unknown, and it may not be canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Good Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:King Of Fighters Category:Chi Users Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Game Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:SNK Category:Art of Fighting Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Adults Category:Brawlers